Idol Jigen Gaiden Mach
by Epsilon Zeta
Summary: The Goddesses are in a crisis as an idol group has stolen the majority of shares in Gamindustri. With their backs against the wall, they launch their own strategy to reclaim those shares by becoming idols themselves. To help them in their task, they've summoned an experienced music producer from another dimension to help. The problem is... he's not what they had expected.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The Neptunia franchise is the intellectual property of Compile Heart. Any OC profiles presented here are the original creations of their respective authors.**

 **PROLOGUE: SETTING THE STAGE**

It's the year 20XX. And something has shaken the very foundation of Gamindustri. The peaceful world, protected by the four Goddesses, has been plunged into chaos due to the dastardly work of…

… Idols.

Yeah, seriously.

To be honest, this is a pretty bad story setup. Then again, it's an easy way for Compile Heart and Idea Factory to dip their toes into the Idol pool and get a feel for how this video game genre works. That and this is an easy way to generate easy moola from otakus.

Anyways, music idols have been crammed into every block of TV programming. Foreign and even amateur idols are thriving in this world. This unprecedented idol boom has resulted in the populace setting up elections for their favourite idols. In the midst of this cute-girls-singing crisis, the wicked pop idol group known as MOB48 is the most threatening. Using a mysterious force known only as MOBusiness, they have invaded all the airwaves throughout Gamindustri.

People have begun to place their faith not in the Goddesses but in idols. Today, MOB48 owns 90 percent of all shares. Despite understanding that MOBusiness is a shady bunch, the idol fan community continues to grow. They spurred their business on by giving people tickets at PR events for voting, contests and more. Their presence has finally grown alarming enough for the Goddesses to take note and gather together for an emergency meeting in one of the conference rooms in Planeptune's Basilicom on how to deal with this crisis.

* * *

"So as you're all aware, our shares have been stolen." Noire, the Goddess of Lastation, kicked off the meeting. She was in a revealing black tank top piece with a blue belt below her breast and a big blue bow at her collar with a diamond shaped gem in the center. The skirt is dark black and blue in colour and pleat styled, with very thin white lines along the bottom and light blue coloring between each pleat and a black belt. She also has sleeves with puffed gray segments and black lining, connecting to loose, opened arm warmer type objects through mini-belts with a buckle around the top. The opening at her fingers is loose and spiked with white lining and a big sphere like gem on top. Along with above the knee, dark blue spiked knee socks, held up with belts and buckles. Her boots are gray with multiple black straps connecting through an upside down triangle, while big white spheres are on top of her foot. Her hair is held up with blue ribbons with black lining.

For once, Neptune, the Goddess of Planeptune, seemed to be paying attention to things. She was in a deep purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem. She has a white, short-jacket over the dress with a big N button keeping it attached. There were purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings. On her wrist, she has white bracelets with a soft spiked material and small powder blue spots in the center. Finally, she had her signature choker around her neck and her D-plugs in her hair. "How did they manage to gobble up the shares of every nation?"

Keep in mind that it wasn't simply just the idols working and getting exposure. There's also the fact that the Goddesses weren't in the public view for quite some time. In fact, let's summarize what the Goddesses have been up to while the idols were gaining shares…

Neptune: slacking as usual and eating pudding.

Vert: long gaming marathons.

Blanc: lost in reading books and writing bad fiction.

Noire-

"GO TO HELL, YOU SHITTY NARRATOR!"

For those who don't know, that was Lowee's Goddess, Blanc cursing right there. Her outfit was styled after Japanese shrine maiden attire which consists of a red dress with fold-skirt and a leafy pattern along the bottom. The dress has a black tank top piece with an accessory with red lining and a blue sphere in the center with thin strings. At the top of the dress is a golden flower piece with black strap connecting around her waist. Over this is a white jacket with a big tassel hanging on the ends of both sleeves with flowers. On her right arm is a bracelet, made with oversized black and white beads. Her white cap has gained red and pink petal pattern and a black circled segment in the center. She also has on thigh high stockings with red lining and black sandals with red ribbons at the toe and flower symbols.

"Um…Blanc, can we get on with the story? Cursing at the narrator isn't really going to do anything," said Neptune with a weak grin. "So back to my question…"

"Right, right…" Blanc tapped a side of her work console to bring up an image of an idol. "The Mob Army Corp, MOB48… this is our enemy. To think that a 48 member idol group could take away our shares…"

"Nobody has any sort of immunity to the addictiveness of the idol culture. Those who try listening are sucked in," noted Vert, the Goddess of Leanbox. She was in a dark sea foam-teal colour dress with puffed somewhat sleeves and black spiked cuffs at the end. Her impressive cleavage could still be seen and she had thin light green straps connecting to her choker-piece around her neck, resembling the belt she wears. The dress covers her lower half and goes between her legs, while the back part is much longer with spiked lining. Around her waist she has a black belt like piece with green circled pads on each hip, connecting to a very light blue sash. Her hair also gains a matching colored hair bow, while on her neck she has something matching the belt. Her shoes are black slip-ons with same pads at the toe and ballerina-like wrappings around the leg.

"And MOBusiness is milking each and every person for shares. It's a genius plan," admitted the Lowee Goddess.

"Genius my foot! I'm gonna sneak into their main base and beat them to a pulp!" declared Noire at the other end of the conference table.

"That's a pretty simple solution," agreed Blanc.

Vert shook her head in dismay upon seeing both of them so fired up. "So bloodthirsty. If we do that, won't we look like the bad guys?"

"… che!"

"There's another alternative," continued the busty blonde once she saw her companions calm down. "We can emulate the MOBusiness style and give out hardware at PR events. I admit that I'm not too fond of the idea though."

"That feels even slimier," muttered Blanc.

"My nation's brilliant hardware aside, do you think your own hardware will stay on top in your nation, Vert?" asked Noire.

"What do you mean by that?!" came the upset response.

This time, it was Blanc's turn to calm things down. "Bickering won't help us now. We need to find a solution. It's obvious we're out of our element."

"The solution is super simple! We gotta become idols and take our shares back fair and square!" exclaimed Neptune.

"Become idols…?" Noire thought it over for a moment. "That might be the answer but I've never been an idol before."

"So? Just sing and do a jig or something! It should be easy for us Goddesses! Starting now, we're idols!"

There was something about Neptune's positive energy that made the Lastation Goddess feel a bit more confident. "Guess it can't be helped. But it's not going to be possible if it's just us doing it. We need a Producer for this stuff."

"Where's Histy? She can probably fill the role!" Neptune looked around for the Oracle but there was no sign of the small fairy.

"Unfortunately, the Oracles are occupied with a major conference to discuss Gamindustri's future and will be very busy," filled in Noire.

Vert crossed her arms. "That means we'll have to handle the situation as we see fit."

Upon hearing that, the pigtailed Goddess smiled. "Hehehe… if nobody's here to help, then we'll have to do it ourselves. Blanc, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah… there's no other choice." In a flash, both Blanc and Noire transformed into their respective Goddess forms: White Heart and Black Heart.

Blanc's hair is now blue coloured and remains the same shape but has become messier with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach. She also gained a cowlick. Her eyes turn pink-red in color, while her outfit resembles a white and red swimsuit with shiny red material on the top, segments, and lining. The fingers of her gloves are black while she has multiple red box like pieces on her chest and neck. Her lower region is completely red coloured. The bottom of her boots resembles sandals with the red colouring and is black on bottom.

As for Noire, her hair changed to a white colour, retaining the pigtail style. Her eyes also changed to a glowing teal. At the top of her head are metal gray and black pieces, most likely to match her normal hairstyle. Her outfit consisted of a gray bathing suit piece with multiple black marks and lining and tiny red and green glow spots. Her cleavage is a bit more exposed with thin black straps connecting to her neck piece. The black gloves have many gray marks and a metal device around both wrists. The boot pieces are tall and gray, with big circled cuff pieces at the ankle, and big circle pieces with smaller red circles. The boots have a pointed toe.

"Heh… what's this? We're transforming to go blow stuff up after all?" asked Neptune.

"Wrong. Our powers as Goddesses should let us create a pillar of light that can cross between dimensions," answered White Heart.

"Using that, we should be able to snatch up a talented producer from another world!" Black Heart paused. "That's the plan anyway. We don't know who we'll end up getting so we have to be careful."

"Neppu?! You can do something that random and awesome?!"

The two transformed Goddesses ignored Neptune for the moment and began to concentrate.

"In the name of Black Heart, Goddess of Lastation, I command thee…!"

"In the name of White Heart, Goddess of Lowee… May the greatest idol producer ever be summoned here!"

"Hey, you two…!" Just as Neptune called out to them, a bright light shot out from the pair and blinded everyone in the conference room until things settled down.

"Nothing happened…" Vert looked around for a moment but everything remained the same with the exception of Black Heart who was breathing hard before she fell flat on her back, her teal eyes closed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"We have lost a valued partner on this tragic, tragic day," said Neptune softly.

In a second, Black Heart shot to her feet. "I just passed out dramatically! Don't kill me off, idiot!"

"Shit… we don't have the power to summon anyone because we have so few shares left," grumbled White Heart before her eyes darted to the remaining two Goddesses who were still untransformed. "Don't just stand there! Help us out!"

"It can't be helped then." In a flash, Vert changed into her Goddess form. Her hair was now longer and straight worn in a ponytail, now coloured sea-foam green. Her eyes keep their shape, though perhaps smaller and now light purple in color. Her Goddess form resembled a skimpy black bathing suit one piece with her arms fully covered and her legs. Her entire front is exposed, except for her lower region, and the exact centre of her breast. Around each wrist is a glowing green ring segment, while at her neck, hips, feet, and on top of the glove is a glowing green circle.

As for Neptune, she paused for a moment before moving her arms in a strange motion and stopping with the right arm held up and an angle and the left arm tucked right underneath it. " _Let's_ … henshin!"

With those words, Neptune assumed her Goddess form known as Purple Heart. Her hair changed colour to a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turn blue. In addition, the hair grew out long and is worn in twin tail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. As for her suit, it resembled a black skintight leotard with no blocky patches and more pronounced purple and blue lines. A patch of purple material can be seen going from just below her breasts (which have definitely gone up a few cup sizes) to just below her navel. The leg armour is above the knee. The sides of her hips show gamepad marks. She also has two black and purple wrist cuffs.

Black Heart felt better now that she had regained some strength. "Alright, if we all combine our power, we can do this. On the count of three…! One, two… three!"

" _ **SUMMON!"**_

* * *

"First day of summer vacation. I've been waiting for this!"

Michael tossed aside his school stuff on his bed before he grabbed his PS Vita in anticipation for a long Persona 4 Golden marathon well into the wee hours of the next morning. He was a short and skinny kid with brown curly shoulder length hair, brown eyes under a pair of black glasses, and slightly pale skin.

"I'm in peak physical condition! I've brought all the necessary snacks…" One check later and yes, there were at least two jumbo sized snack mix bags and a 2 litre bottle of Coca Cola by his side. His cell phone was in his lap in case he wanted to quickly browse the web without having to leave his spot. "Preparations are complete. Let my summer gaming marathon begin!"

But just as he moved to sit down on his bed… rather than feeling his rear end hit the mattress, it hit nothing. In fact, his entire body went into freefall motion with his entire surroundings in darkness.

"What the…?! H-how am I falling? WHAT THE HELL?!"

Eventually he did land on top of a group of people who just happened to be in the right place to cushion his fall.

"Neppu! Ouch, if it weren't for my productive headgear, I would have died instantly."

Michael scrambled to get off those who saved him. 'I fell from a really high distance… but I'm fine? Wait, where am I?'

"Owie…"

He could clearly see four beautiful ladies standing up and dusting themselves off. "Uh… thank you for saving my life back there."

Before he knew it, the small purple haired girl was in his face. "Ooh… so you're our Producer? You look like a cut-and-paste stereotype but that's okay! Yaho! It's nice to meet you!"

'… Say what?'

* * *

 **And so Idol Jigen Gaiden Mach begins with the first audition being NecroGodYami's 'Michael'. Since he got slotted in at the end of the prologue, he'll be up to bat first.**

 **Most of this is based from the original Neptunia PP Prologue scene so no points for originality but it had to be written to set the foundation.**

 **In each 'audition', the answers that were submitted to my questionnaire will be put up along with a full chapter featuring that character. For those who make it to the next round, a clear notification will be there at the end of the chapter and the scene will be left open ended. Otherwise, for those who get cut, they will simply get a written Ending, complete with a brief summary of the ending at the end of the chapter. It could be a Good Ending, Normal Ending or a Bad Ending depending on the luck of the draw. Or perhaps the character's adventure could continue but in another Neptunia dimension.**

 **Once the finalists are gathered, it'll be up to you readers to decide who gets to be the written representative of the Idol Dimension and become Kamen Rider Mach in my main Neptunia/Drive fic.**

 **That's it for now so I'll see you around next time!**


	2. Audition: NecroGodYami

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neptunia or Kamen Rider. Any OC profiles presented are the property of their respective creators.**

 **First Audition – NecroGodYami's Michael**

 **Questionnaire answers from the respondent will be posted in bold and italic below.**

1\. Name to go by. Those who choose an alias from a fictional program or use their login name from will be the target of much lampshading and jokes from the Neptunia cast. _**Name: Michael, but can also be called Nec or Necro for a nickname, since it's his username back home.**_

2\. Physical Description and rough level of physical fitness. _**Physical Description: A bit on the short side, and a little more than skinny. Fitness revolves around speed and stamina.**_

3\. Approximate level of education. For those with higher education like college/university, what field did you specialize in? _**Level of Education: 8th grader.**_

4\. Any character tics such as catch phrases or gestures that you use in real life? _**Catch phrase is usually when someone gives him a good answer, he exclaims "Good Answer!"**_

5\. What type of video games do you like to play? _**Prefers RPG games like 'Fire Emblem' and 'Persona'.**_

6\. Have you ever played an Idol Raising game like Idolmaster before? _**Has played one.**_

7\. As the Producer, you will be expected to get the Goddesses up to speed on how to be an idol. With that in mind, what rhythm games will you use to set up your initial training program and how much time per day will you schedule for those games? _**The rhythm game would be 'Just Dance', and time for practicing would be 30 to 40 minutes.**_

8\. What is the extent of your Kamen Rider knowledge? _**I know more about from Ryuki to Drive. Doesn't know much about the Showa Riders though.**_

9\. How much Kamen Rider Drive would your insert character have watched prior to being brought into the Idol Dimension? _**Up to episode 42 of Drive.**_

10\. Which CPU and CPU Candidate are you likely to get along with the most? _**Would get along with Neptune the most because they act a bit similar.**_

11\. Which CPU and CPU Candidate are you likely to get along with the least? _**Would get along with Noire the least because of how serious she is.**_

* * *

It had been a grueling 158 days ever since Michael dropped on those four females who summoned him into this world. During that time, he had worked tirelessly to get them to the top of the idol charts. Somehow, he had managed to do decently for the most part despite his lack of experience in producing idols.

MOB48's presence didn't fade away entirely as they were able to maintain 10% of the shares. However, they were more or less kept in check now. The last concert that Neptune had put on in Planeptune boosted her popularity with his device sending him the latest news that the landmass now stood at 32% shares. Leanbox and Lowee were even with 20% each while Lastation had the lowest at 18% but at least it's an improvement compared to how they started out.

'Everything's more or less straightened out again. And just in time too…' That odd feeling in his body was getting stronger and based on the warning he got from Vert shortly before he began his Producer job, it would be any time now.

"Ah, what a successful day!" Neptune looked pretty happy with herself at her last performance. She currently had a small pudding resting in her lap while watching the stage crew doing cleanup work.

"Great job out there, Neptune! That was your best show!"

Neptune grinned and flashed her Producer a 'V' sign with her right index and middle fingers. "Yep! Yep! I thought it was perfecto!"

"… anyways, I have something important I want to tell everyone. Can you ask the others to meet at Planeptune's Basilicom as soon as possible?"

"Neppu?"

Within thirty minutes, everyone had come together at the same conference room in which he dropped in, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I think it's time I went back home. Your shares have returned so you can send me back now."

"That should be the case. We haven't tried but with our shares back, I assume that we can send you on your way," confirmed Noire.

"So you've made your decision, huh?" Blanc nodded her head once in understanding. "Well… I might as well say this now. Thank you for all the hard work you put in, Michael."

"You will be missed," added Vert.

"Wait, what?! This is so crazy sudden!" Neptune wasn't taking this news very well though, just as Michael had figured.

"I know. I mean… it's been one crazy summer and if it were up to me, I wouldn't want to head back home now but…"

"Then don't do it!" The small purple haired girl got right in his face. "Go back when you wanna go back!"

"Neptune, you got your shares back, became top idol and just put on a helluva show. My job's more or less done here and more importantly, my body's telling me that it's time to go home."

"You might be misunderstanding that!" protested Neptune.

"Remember what Vert said at the beginning? I'm technically a foreign entity in Gamindustri. Sooner or later, the world would recognize that and try to eject me, like how the human immune system tries to eject harmful bacteria and viral strains." Michael sighed once. "I think I'm going to be forced home either way."

"Then let it happen when it happens! It's less trouble for us too so it'll be like landing a double headshot!" It wasn't surprising that out of all the Goddesses, Neptune was the one fighting this decision the most. After all, her bond with the ordinary human turned Idol Producer was the strongest.

"I get the feeling that if I were forced to return, something bad would happen to me. I don't know what it could be but I think having you all return me home safely is the best option." He did pause for a moment before apologizing. "I'm sorry for deciding this on my own. And I'm also sorry that I waited until now to say anything about it."

Oh, Lord… those sad purple eyes were going to haunt him forever…

"B-b-but… we didn't get to eat that Manchu Han Imperial Feast yet! You can go after that, right?!"

"I thought about that too but if we were to do that now and get all the other things we wanted to do out of the way, that means there would be no reason for me to come back. It would be like saying that we have no reason to see each other again." He took a deep breath before addressing the remaining Goddesses. "Please everyone. Let's do this now before I change my mind."

"I don't wanna! You promised!" Neptune looked like she was on the verge of tears here.

"Neptune, please! I need you to help send me home! When the time comes and I have to go… if I can't hear your excited voice, if I can't see your infectious smile…"

He could hear a few sniffles from her and it felt like each sniffle was a jab straight in the heart. "T-then don't go…!"

"If things stay as they are and I'm forced to return on my own, that would be make me sad the most. If it happens with nobody noticing it or seeing it…" Michael had to pause to regain some composure. "I don't want something like that, leaving without any goodbyes. Don't you feel the same?"

Neptune wiped her tears away from her cheeks as she calmed down. "Yeah, I wouldn't want you to vanish without telling me either."

"Seriously… I'm happy that I was able to meet all of you. Especially you, Neptune. Your bright attitude, your fun-loving nature and the clumsy words you sometimes say… those are the things I really like about you."

"Hehe… I like those things about me too!" She seems to have gotten back some of her cheerful energy. "I'm really glad you were my producer!"

"So… I'll ask you again. Will you help send me home?"

"Okay!"

That's what he wanted to hear. "Good answer!"

Seeing that was their cue, all four young ladies transformed into their Goddess forms before taking positions surrounding Michael.

"Let's do this, everyone!" declared Purple Heart.

Black Heart merely brushed aside a strand of her white hair. "Don't try to show off and mess up!"

"Che… this shit's embarrassing to watch," mumbled White Heart while Green Heart smiled from where she was standing.

"Truly, this whole idol journey has been a wonderful experience."

With those last words out of the way, all four Goddesses began pooling their energy together while Michael glanced at the one he liked the best out of all of them and waved goodbye.

"It's been fun, Purple Heart."

"Farewell, my dear Producer."

Just as his vision changed into nothing but light, he heard all of them shout one word.

" _ **RECALL!"**_

* * *

The first thing Michael felt when he woke up was his phone buzzing in response to receiving some new texts and emails. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw that he was lying in bed in his room, his snack bags and 2 litre Coke still there and unopened. 'Everything looks the same. Was that a dream?'

No, he was sure that wasn't the case. He laughed, cried and had a lot of fun over there. To be honest, he wasn't certain about the flow of time between the real world and Gamindustri. Perhaps in the five months he spent over there, ten years passed by in the real world.

'Nah, what am I thinking?' One quick check on the cell phone showed that it was the following morning after he got out of school. Essentially, seventeen hours had passed since he got home ready for his Persona marathon.

Downstairs, he could hear the sounds of someone cooking breakfast. Based on the sizzling noises, it must be a full breakfast meal with eggs, bacon and the sort. He could even hear someone humming below.

'Come to think of it, I'm pretty hungry.' While he took a moment to wash his face, his mind wondered to the little purple haired girl who had essentially become his best friend in that world. 'I wonder how she's doing. I hope Neptune's doing okay on her own.'

She should be fine. Not only does she have her little sister Nepgear to watch over her, she also had Histoire to keep her straight and make sure that all the work they did wouldn't fade away as a memory.

"Alright… time for food." He finished washing his face and headed to the kitchen before stopping dead in his tracks at the entryway.

"Ara? You woke up earlier than expected. You know, if you stayed asleep any longer, I might have had to wake you up with this body." Standing in his kitchen in front of a simmering pan was Purple Heart, clad in her usual Goddess wear and a cooking apron covering her front area.

'… I must still be dreaming. Time to head back to bed and wake up properly.' Just as he started to move, he heard the woman call out to him.

"Oi, oi… just because I said that isn't an excuse for you to go back to bed! Besides, it's a lot more convenient to cook in this form. My smaller self wouldn't have been able to reach the condiments and some of the pans stored in the upper cabinets. Also…" She spun around once girlishly. "Wearing an apron like this and cooking for someone else is pretty nice. If you want, you can also think of me using this form as a service for you. Ser-vi-ce."

Now that he's established that this isn't another dream, it's time to cue the freak out. "Wh-wh-what?! What are you doing here?! How did you…?!"

"I warped with you," replied the Goddess in a straight tone.

"You did what?! Is that even possible?!"

"You shouldn't worry about the details. Just enjoy our reunion." In a moment, she finished plating the food and setting the table. "Now sit down and eat before it gets cold. Don't worry, I made extra for your other family members."

'Other family… oooohhh, shit.'

Just as he realized this, he heard three startled gasps from behind him before the questions came flying all at once. If this had been a proper scenario written by Compile Heart and programmed into one of their game entries, the 'Minicar' song from the Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 OST would start up right about now.

"Hmmm… I approve of the song choice, Mr. Narrator," said Purple Heart while nodding to herself as the madness began to unfold.

"Michael, what is the meaning of this?! Who is this woman?!" That was his mother. "Don't tell me… you've made me a grandma already?!"

"Bro, is she your girlfriend? Seriously?" His normally distant brother was now keen on learning more about this new addition to the house.

"I really don't know if I should congratulate you on getting such a lovely lady as your companion or be insanely jealous of you," muttered the patriarch of the house before he made up his mind. "… jealous. Definitely jealous."

"I… uh…."

His mother got right in Michael's face with a stern look and her hands on her hips, far more focused on her son instead of reacting to what her husband just said. "Young man, I'm waiting for an explanation!"

Well, there was only one thing to do at a time like this and that was to tell them exactly what Purple Heart had told him earlier. So with a tired sigh, Michael addressed his parents.

"The truth is… she followed me home. Can we keep her?"

"Ara…? You have some nerve saying something like that. Implying that I'm something like a lost puppy is seriously rude!" Purple Heart wasn't looking too pleased right now, her arms crossed beneath her curvy chest.

"I'm not saying that you are something like a lost puppy but the fact is that you-"

"It can't be helped. Let me show you the difference between someone such as me, the Main Character of Main Characters, and a puppy!" Before Michael knew it, he found his head crushed against Purple Heart's cleavage while she raised a fist and brought down her knuckles to rub against the surface of his scalp resulting in a painful noogie.

"Owowowowowowow!"

 **GOOD ENDING REACHED (Unless you factor in the painful noogie that he got from Purple Heart and the fact that Michael's family now has an extra mouth to feed and has to readjust the family budget. In that case, the ending isn't exactly as good. Seriously, pudding expenses are about to go through the roof)**

* * *

 **Well, someone got a sorta lucky draw this time around. To be honest, this ended up a lot shorter than I expected but I got the main points for the ending that was in my head. I didn't want to draw this out too much and write a ton of nonsensical filler.**

 **One audition is done. Who will be up next?**


	3. Audition: OathToOblivion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neptunia or Kamen Rider. Any OC profiles presented are the property of their respective creators.**

 **Second Audition – OathToOblivion's Gou**

 **Questionnaire answers from the respondent will be posted in bold and italic below.**

1\. Name to go by. Those who choose an alias from a fictional program or use their login name from will be the target of much lampshading and jokes from the Neptunia cast. _**Since you know I don't like using my actual name, I'd probably either app Gou's name again like I did for Remnants, or just use OathToOblivion.**_

2\. Physical Description and rough level of physical fitness. _**5'9", brown skin, black hair, glasses, slightly overweight. I can run pretty fast, but my stamina isn't the absolute best. Not to say it's bad or anything, it's just...slightly subpar.**_

3\. Approximate level of education. For those with higher education like college/university, what field did you specialize in? _**Graduated high school, currently in college for Computer Engineering.**_

4\. Any character tics such as catch phrases or gestures that you use in real life? _**Can't really think of any...although, off-topic, I did figure out what my hypothetical henshin pose would be. Does that count?**_

5\. What type of video games do you like to play? _**If it's Nintendo-made, I like playing it, although I have a small preference for Pokemon. I also like playing Ace Attorney as well. Got the Metroid Prime Trilogy lately and it's not too bad. Oh, and I like Mega Man Battle Network.**_

6\. Have you ever played an Idol Raising game like Idolmaster before? _**Nope.**_

7\. As the Producer, you will be expected to get the Goddesses up to speed on how to be an idol. With that in mind, what rhythm games will you use to set up your initial training program and how much time per day will you schedule for those games? _**Rhythm games? Oh...I don't really know any. I suppose DDR? We have a Disney version floating around the house somewhere, and my sisters love Just Dance.**_

8\. What is the extent of your Kamen Rider knowledge? _**I think you already know that about me, although I'm more knowledgeable about the later Heisei Riders from Den-O onwards.**_

9\. How much Kamen Rider Drive would your insert character have watched prior to being brought into the Idol Dimension? _**I'm keeping current as episodes air.**_

10\. Which CPU and CPU Candidate are you likely to get along with the most? _**From the CPUs, probably Blanc, since I love Nintendo and that'll probably end up getting on her good side. From the Candidates...Nepgear is apparently the nicest of them, so I wouldn't have any issues with her.**_

11\. Which CPU and CPU Candidate are you likely to get along with the least? _**Honestly, from the CPUs, the one I would get along with least would probably be Neptune. Depends on how annoying she is. From the Candidates, I can't really think of anyone...maybe Ram's apparent brash personality, but other than that?**_

* * *

"Onii-chan? Um… I have a request."

The dark skinned youth looked up from his workstation to see a small girl in a blue winter jacket over a plain gray and white overall dress peeking shyly into his office. The jacket itself has puffed sleeves and a frilled center part with many golden buttons, a collar with a big bow and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. Her hat looked similar to Blanc's and while her boot designs had some visual resemblance to her jacket. She also had a pink shoulder purse. In her hands were a big sketchbook and some crayons.

Gou never understood how she and her twin sister didn't get hot wearing those winter outfits in the Basilicom.

"Rom-chan? What is it?"

Rom stepped into the office, clearly showing that she was trying to fight her nervousness for this request. "Today, I want you to play with me."

"Uh…" He wasn't sure if there was time for it. He was working hard on putting together a good follow up track after a modest and successful debut single for Blanc. He needed to spend time on booking compatible background vocalists and session musicians, coordinate studio time and book a spot in the work queue so that sound engineers would mix and master the final recording in time for release.

Rom's face fell upon hearing his hesitation. "I… can't?"

"S-sure…" If it were possible for arteries to clog up from pure, unadulterated cuteness, Gou was certain that he would have dropped dead on the spot from five simultaneous heart attacks. Ah, well… he could use a break anyways. "But just for a bit. I have to do something with your older sister later."

"Yay! Then let's draw together!" The small girl made herself at home in the office space, taking the seat on the opposite side of Gou's desk while setting up her supplies. "I draw a lot together with Ram-chan but I never had a chance to draw with you. Is it fine?"

"I'm not really a good artist though," mumbled Gou while grabbing a piece of scrap paper from his recycling bin at the foot of his desk.

"It's okay! We'll use the crayons together!" She glanced at her crayon box. "By the way, what colour does Onii-chan like? I like blue because it's cute! It's why I use up all the blue crayons first."

"I guess I like Red." After all, the Red ones are typically the team leaders in Super Sentai. With that in mind, he grabbed the Red crayon and started doodling while Rom happily hummed to herself for the next twenty minutes. "What are you drawing anyways?"

"It's a secret!" To emphasize that point, Rom held her sketchbook close to her chest. "It's something to look forward to when I'm done. No peeking, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"But I'll give you a hint. It's something that I-" At that moment, Gou glanced at the clock and let out a small gasp.

"Geez, it's time already? Sorry, but I need to go now." He locked his workstation and went to get a coat for the cool outdoor weather.

"Okay…" For a second, Rom looked pretty sad which sent a pang of guilt right through the young man's chest but she recovered quickly. "Then I'll show you my drawing when you get back!"

"I can't wait to see it!"

* * *

"As I thought, the bookstore is nice and quiet at this time of the day." Blanc's eyes carefully scanned the numerous titles that filled the bookshelves in front of her.

'We rushed out early for this?' Not that Gou didn't mind because it was a bit relaxing but weren't there other more pressing things to handle? MOB48 still had over 80 percent of the Shares. They really needed to get into gear and strike while Blanc's star was on the rise.

"The store hasn't been open for that long so there aren't many other customers around. We can take our time and browse for books." Her hand reached out to pick up a book and examine the summary before placing it back. "Ordering books online is fine but coming to a physical bookstore like this gives a better sense of enjoyment that you can't get from just ordering through a computer."

"Maa… I guess I can understand that feeling." Okay, let's see if he could get her in the mood for some proper work to be done so that today isn't completely wasted. "Look, Blanc…"

"Ah… a new release came today!" Off she went to go through another pile of books while Gou just stared.

"Why are you taking the book at the bottom of the stack instead of the top one?"

"It's quite simple," replied the Lowee Goddess. "I want to get a copy that nobody's touched yet. After all, someone could have browsed the top books before."

"Okay there…"

Once she retrieved her copy, she looked around a bit more and wondered if there was anything else that she wanted to pick up. "By the way, what kind of books do you like?"

Gou took a moment to think about it before he spotted the title 'Turnabout Trial' on a book's spine and something came to mind. "Probably legal thriller adventure stories like that one."

"Heh… interesting choice but I can see someone like you enjoying that. That's good taste." An idea came to Blanc. "You know, since we're already here, we can each buy a book separately now and swap them later."

"Sure, why not?"

After paying for the new books, the pair left the bookstore and were about to head back to the Basilicom when the young lady stopped. "You know, it would be a waste to head back so quickly after buying just a few books."

"Then what do you want to do?" Honestly, if this kept up, that would be one less day to work on the important projects at hand and more stress built up in his system.

"Let's grab some lunch at that coffee shop over there." Moments later, the pair got in line and waited for a few minutes before getting to the order counter. Gou immediately found an item on the menu that he wanted to get and placed his order.

"I'll get a Mozzarella and Sundried Tomato Panini, fries and a bottle of Ice Tea."

Blanc followed up a second later. "Um… my drink order will be QuattroVentiExtraCoffeeVanillaCaramelHazelnutsAlmondExtraHoiVertChipWithChocolateSauceWithCaramelSauceAppleCrambeFrappe."

"…" Both Gou and the cashier simply stared at the young lady upon hearing that weird drink order. It took her a moment to figure out what was wrong.

"Ah, right… I needed to order a food item as well. In that case, I'll have a Ham and Swiss Sandwich please."

"… was that some sort of incantation or a spell?" asked her brown skinned companion in a puzzled tone.

"What are you talking about? That's no incantation. It's my drink order."

"…"

The time flew by quickly once Gou and Blanc got back to the Basilicom and back to work. While the Lowee Goddess went to her rehearsals, Gou had to spend hours on conference calls, getting all the logistics in place for the next few promotional events on the schedule. The only bright spot during that long work session was seeing Rom's drawing which looked like something out of a toku show but he wasn't sure if it was supposed to be someone from Metal Heroes, Kamen Rider or Super Sentai. Still, she did draw it for his sake so it was quite nice of her. He would have to frame it and find a nice spot in the office to hang it from.

By the time he finished his job list for the day, it was night time in Lowee. Considering that he had an early start tomorrow with a studio appointment, Gou opted to go to bed. The last thoughts on his mind as he drifted off to sleep were of home and how the Kamen Rider RPs on Spacebattles were faring.

* * *

"Is Onii-chan asleep?"

Sure, she should have been in bed by now but when Ram was in the mood to play, there wasn't too much that could stop her. Her outfit was similar to Rom's but her coat and hat colours were pink while her purse was light blue and worn over her right shoulder. Her hair was also longer as well at least compared to Rom and Blanc.

"Ah, geez… I came out here to play. If he's sleeping, I won't forgive him!" It's barely past ten in the evening! Where was his night life?!

An idea came to Ram and she moved in to get into the bed as well. "Ooh~! It's soft and warm! Perfect on a winter night!"

It really was comfortable. In fact, she could feel herself yawning and…

"No, I can't fall asleep! Stay focused, Ram-chan!" One finger went up and…

*Poke*

*Poke*

*Poke*

*Poke*

*Poke*

Her poking of Gou's cheek only caused him to groan once but he remained asleep.

"Hehehe… he doesn't like it! Maybe I'll…" Her hand moved to begin patting his forehead which put a bit of a goofy smile on his face.

"Q-quit it, mom," mumbled the young man in his slumber.

"Ahahaha! What a weird and funny face! But he's not waking up even after I'm doing all these pranks…" She could try sticking flowers in his face but finding fresh flowers around here was tough sometimes.

Her eyes spotted a box of tissue on the nightstand and another idea came to her. "I saw this on TV once. If you put a wet tissue to a person's face, it'll wake even the heaviest of sleepers! Onee-chan said never to do it but if it's Onii-chan, it should be fine!"

Immediately, Ram got out of the bed and grabbed a piece of tissue before soaking it in tap water from the nearby bathroom. She made sure it was nice and cold before placing it on Gou's face. "Ei! Now wake up!"

No response.

"Eh…? Did I do it wrong?" She quickly removed the tissue and examined it for a second, holding it right in front of her own eyes. "Was I fooled by the TV?"

"Rrrraaaammmm…"

"EEEEEKKK!" The girl was extremely startled as she saw the sleepy face of Gou stare directly at her, totally unamused by the whole situation while bits of moisture hung on his cheeks and nose. "You surprised me! But it's good that you're awake! My plan was a success!"

"What. Were. You. Doing?" His disheveled hair and his annoyed, sleepy look made him appear rather intimidating.

"I crawled into your bed and started poking you and patting you which made your face funny like a pig but because you didn't wake up after all of that, I put a wet tissue to your face!"

"… so you said you wanted to play, huh?" muttered Gou while fumbling for his glasses on the nightstand. Well, no point in going back to sleep right now. But he had to punish Ram for her rude awakening. "I got just the thing."

* * *

"Ugh… finally, I have time to work on my novel. There's not much time until the submission deadline for Rookie of the Year. Come to think of it…"

She hadn't given a proper tour of Lowee to Gou ever since he dropped into this world and chose to work with her as her Producer. She would have to fix that sometime but it didn't look like they would have a good clear schedule for a while. 'Maybe I should pick up 101 Guardragons.'

Sure, it may just be a picture book but it's a famous one in Lowee. It would help her friend learn more about the landmass he was helping to save.

Just as Blanc got settled down in her desk, she heard the frustrated screaming of one of her little sisters in the room next door and went down to check what was going on. "Gou, what are you doing?"

"Ram-chan here wanted to play and rudely interrupted my bedtime for that. So I'm making her play Kaizo Mario World."

"Onii-chan is cruel! GAH!" And down went Mario again, hitting an unlucky Hidden Block to fall to his doom.

"… just keep it down. I'm trying to get a little work done before bed." With that, she closed the door, leaving the pair while heading back to her workstation.

'Now then… the development here is…'

*TAP*TAP*TAP*

'No, it's no good like this. If I execute it the way it is, it'll look too similar to the plot development of the novel I read yesterday.'

*TAP*TAP*TAP*

'Ugh… I can change this sequence but that'll throw off my foreshadowing and conclusion…'

Before the urge to cuss up a storm came over her, a message window popped up on her monitor from her R&D Department. _"Lady Blanc, are you busy?"_

" _Make it quick,"_ came her quickly typed reply.

" _The feasibility study has been completed and we can go forward with constructing the Driver if you wish."_

" _Then get started on it in the morning."_

With that out of the way, she could get back to her more important work at hand while the muffled screams of Ram could barely be heard through the closed doors.

 **FINALIST SPOT AWARDED.**

* * *

 **Finally got one down and it's a finalist spot! So congrats to Oath for making the cut. I got plenty of help from the Neptunia Drama CDs to put this one together so I'm thankful for guys like Ex Sol doing translations for them on YouTube.**

 **So who will be next?**

 **MINOR EDIT: Oath's a vegetarian so order got changed. Wow, who knew?**


End file.
